Leaving You Behind
by Jlove00
Summary: Post Season 6 fic in which Blair is still trying to find herself and Dan is trying to figure out what the fuck happened.


**I apologize for disappearing. I've been trying to get over the finale of GG and it's been difficult. I've lost a lot of my muse because of it. I will say that there is no way I can ever write another chapter of **_**Some Devil**_** again, seeing as how Season 6 ruined it for me. So I wrote this fic to replace it. This will follow where we left off in the finale of GG.**

**Please don't ask me if Dan is GG in this fic because you already know the answer.**

* * *

"Do you, Dan, take Serena be your wife- to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Serena couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she waited in anticipation for the love of her life to respond.

But he didn't. His smile was gone and his skin looked paler than usual.

.

Dan Humphrey was off the radar and Blair was left in New York to mend her best friend's broken heart. She tried to call him, but it went the same way it had for the past five years, voicemail. There would be parties and get-together's, but no words would be exchanged between them. She never thought Dan could hate someone, but she was beginning to second guess herself.

"I don't understand why he would go through with everything if he was having doubts," Serena cried against the pillow of her bed.

Serena's body was shaking uncontrollably and it was the first time the blonde didn't appear beautiful to Blair. She was becoming overwhelmed with guilt. She knew she had to do the right thing.

She played with the sheets of Serena's bed. "There's something I need to tell you." Her eyes sprang of fear at the thought of Serena's reaction. "The night before the wedding, I didn't actually leave home to check up on Henry."

Serena propped herself up and her brows knitted together as she stared at Blair. "Where did you go?"

Blair bit her lip worriedly. "I went to your penthouse."

Serena's face turned stern. "Why," Serena asked and grinded her teeth against each other.

"To tell Dan marrying Chuck was a big mistake and marrying you would only yield the same results," Blair replied.

A smacking sound was rung aloud from her cheek and the palm of Serena's hand connecting. Blair rubbed her burning cheek and looked over to a trembling lipped Serena.

"Get out," Serena said eyes flaring.

.

Sitting in her town car, Blair stared out of the window and into the courtyard of the school as she waited for her son. Her cellphone vibrated and she received a text message from Chuck.

**Chuck: Come over tonight?**

She rolled her eyes and ignored the text. A year had passed since the divorce, and she was not going to be Chuck's booty call anymore. After she filed for divorce, she received shared custody with Henry, not that it mattered since they would both be living in New York.

It would be a lie to say her heart wasn't shattered into pieces. Her whole happiness was dependent on her and Chuck working and being married for the rest of their lives, but that idea was officially over and she was left with no one but her son.

She's 29 and without a man or her best friend. This was not how she had pictured her life.

Serena hadn't spoken to her since the wedding and it led to the majority of her time being spent working. Every ounce of energy went into Waldorf Designs and it was well worth the effort because the stock price of her company was at an all-time high.

She had been on the covers of newspapers, magazines, any source of news outlet a person could think of. What more could a person strive for?

Yet there was still something missing.

One lesson she had learned from her experience was success and money could only make a person so happy. There was a certain ceiling of happiness that could be reached with money and success. She wished there was something to fill the void in her life.

Her son returned in a wet mess. She scolded him for not using his umbrella, but felt guilty doing it. They drove off to her mother's penthouse, but as they drove, she listened to a voicemail from Jenny.

.

Blair ascended up the old dusty staircase. The building still smelled the same, but her senses went against the warmth developing in her heart. She made sure to grasp on the wooden peg railing, worrying one of the steps on the staircase might collapse.

With a long sigh, she finally reached the familiar front door she was looking for.

_Knock Knock_

She waited and waited, both hands grasping onto her purse. The door finally opened and there he was. His hair was shorter than normal. The corners of his eyes were a little wrinkly, and exhibited tiredness. She didn't approve of the five o'clock shadow he was supporting, but there wasn't much she could say, seeing as how they were more like strangers now.

"Can I come in?"

Dan nodded and opened the door some more to give her enough space so she could step into the loft. It had been so long since she had been in the old apartment. She recalled Dan giving her an ultimatum as the last time she had set foot in his loft.

She sat on his old couch and watched him head for the fridge to pull out a bottle of beer. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't offer her a drink. She heard the floorboards creep from each step he took, until he finally reached the old green sofa chair to sit on.

He was wearing a black fleece and looked more frail than usual, but she still found him to be just as good looking as before.

"What do you want," Dan asked and then took a sip from his beer bottle.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions," Blair challenged.

She slid off the couch and took her coat off, using it as a sign of her not planning to leave anytime soon.

"Four years is a long time Dan." Blair put the coat on the coat rack and sat back on the couch. "I assume you're here for Rufus's wedding."

He took a long sip of the beer while his eyes remained on her, throat rousing from the liquid reaching down to his stomach.

Dan's lips left the bottle. "Your assumption is correct."

She stared at him, waiting for him to expand on it, but nothing came of it. The situation was awkward at best, which was how most of their conversations had played out in the past.

"Your sister is worried. She tells me you've been ignoring her calls," Blair said.

He slid off his sofa chair to get another beer from the fridge. "As you can see, there is nothing to be worried about."

"Obviously we see things differently then, because to me, a writer not writing anything for 5 years may warrant some concern," she replied as he plopped back down on the sofa chair, beer in hand. "Not to mention the fact that no one has heard from you since the wedding."

Dan leaned in, elbows on thighs. "I think you've made it pretty clear what you think of me, so I don't understand what you're doing here."

"I do see your point as I myself am questioning why I'm here in this godforsaken loft," Blair replied and her eyes scattered all over the loft. "Jenny thought it might be a good idea, seeing as you may need a friend, but I'm already second guessing the decision to help the help."

"Poor Queen B, still bitter her best friend won," Dan retorted and then leaned back to take a sip from his beer. "For someone who thinks so little of me, you'd think it wouldn't matter I slept with Serena."

His face was getting stern and his breathing was becoming more noticeable. She wasn't planning on leaving his eyes anytime soon as she gave him a death glare.

Then all of a sudden, his postured weakened and he started coughing uncontrollably. He dropped his beer bottle and stumbled across to the kitchen and her eyes widened to the sight of blood being spit out.

She made her way over to the kitchen to see him out of breath and weak. It was as though his wall had been broken down and there was only a pale man standing in front of her.

He took some water from the faucet and rinsed the blood out of his mouth, but continued to cough a little more.

Dan grimaced and glanced over to Blair, both hands on the edge of the sink, keeping his body up. "I think it would be best if you left."

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Please leave," he requested looking in pain.

Blair tilted her chin high, and let out a haughty _hmph_. She then grabbed her coat and left the loft, regretting even coming there in the first place.


End file.
